


stairway to nowhere

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Companions, Freeverse, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where are you going, they aski’m building astairway to nowhere





	stairway to nowhere

he runs away and

is greeted

by

no-one

so he

tries again

and meets them

h u m a n s

and they are

strange

* * *

over time they become

special

unique and

**beautiful**

(gallifrey just

doesn’t _understand_ )

~~poor things~~

* * *

he lives

he loves

he wins

and sometimes he

loses

(but he puts that out of his

m i n d)

* * *

after the time war

everything vanishes

loses its 

_meaning_

he forgets and

loses his

sense of purpose 

* * *

and that becomes a

direction

he’s travelling to

nothing

~~still better than gallifrey~~

* * *

he’s going to go

up

so he

builds a staircase

~~stairs can go down too~~

* * *

and when his staircase 

is built

he starts travelling

and he’s found

a direction

* * *

but where does it

e n d

they ask

i’ll tell you, he

whispers

i’m going to

_nowhere_

~~but what’s so good about nowhere~~


End file.
